Innocent Love
by KimJi17CARAT
Summary: 'Kwon Soonyoung dan Lee Jihoon, orang-orang tahu betapa dekatnya mereka. Bahkan mereka selalu membuat orang-orang salah paham. Sayangnya mereka berdua terlalu polos atau mungkin bodoh untuk mengetahui hal itu.'/SEVENTEEN/SOONHOON/YAOI
1. Chapter 1 -Kwon Soonyoung dan Lee Jihoon

Innocent Love

~KimJi17CARAT Present~

SoonHoon and Others

'Kwon Soonyoung dan Lee Jihoon, orang-orang tahu betapa dekatnya mereka. Bahkan mereka selalu membuat orang-orang salah paham. Sayangnya mereka berdua terlalu polos atau mungkin bodoh untuk mengetahui hal itu.'

.

.

.

Happy Reading

"BOLA PUN TERBANG KEARAH GAWANG DANNNNN…GOLLLLLLLLL!"

GOLLLL!

Teriakan kemenangan terdengar jelas di lapangan kecil itu, semua orang yang ada dilapangan mulai mengerubungi(?) sang pencetak gol, bermaksud untuk memeluknya. Namun, dengan gesitnya pria berwajah imut melewati mereka dan berlari dengan cepat kepinggir lapangan menuju seseorang yang sedang merentangkan tangannya, menunggu kedatangan dirinya untuk memeluknya.

"SOONYOUNG!"

"JIHOONIE!"

Semua orang disana hanya menatap dengan tatapan ogah-ogahan(?), terhadap drama murahan mendadak itu. Tolong jangan merasa aneh tentang mereka berdua, semua orang tahu itu.

.

.

.

"Kau lihat tadi bukan, aku menendangnya tepat sasaran dari jauh", pria berwajah imut itu bercerita dengan semangat yang mengebu-ngebu(?).

"Iya, bahkan aku melihat bolanya terbang dengan sangat tinggi seperti burung. Kau hebat Jihoonie", pria satunya lagi setuju dan ikut bersemangat.

Orang-orang yang ada diruangan itu hanya menatap mereka dengan tatapan bosan seolah-olah hal yang seperti ini terlalu sering terjadi, sehingga mereka malas melihatnya. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak tahu kedekatan mereka berdua, Kwon Soonyoung dan Lee Jihoon.

Kwon Soonyoung, pemuda asal Namyangju itu adalah ketua klub tari atau dia menyebutnya dance. Dia orang yang mudah bergaul, dan ramah tentunya, jadi orang-orang pasti mengenalnya. Kemudian Lee Jihoon, pemuda asal Busan adalah ketua klub vocal dan salah satu pemain inti tim sepak bola di sekolahnya. Dia cukup baik, hanya saja jika kau membuatnya marah entahlah apa yang terjadi, Soonyoung pun sedikit takut.

Mereka berdua itu, sangat dekat dari sejak mereka masih sangat kecil. Bahkan sekarang mereka berdua tinggal di apartemen yang sama yang tak jauh dari sekolah mereka. Menurut teman seangkatan mereka, Jihoon dan Soonyoung itu satu paket, jika kau mengenal Lee Jihoon maka dengan otomatisnya kau akan mengenal Kwon Soonyoung, begitupun sebaliknya (teman dekat mereka merasakannya). Mereka itu terkadang membuat orang yang baru mengenal mereka mengira bahwa mereka adalah sepasang kekasih, tapi bukan mereka hanyalah sahabat (mungkin?). Yah sahabat yang sangat dekat, sehingga susah untuk dipisahkan, ketahuilah mereka itu saling membutuhkan satu sama lain, jika kalian ingin tahu(?).

"Oyy, Kwon Soonyoung apa kaki mu itu sudah baikan?", itu pertanyaan dari kapten tim sepak bola, Choi Seungcheol.

"Ada kemungkinanya belum, Karena kaki mu masih tertutup kain putih itu", yang menjawabnya itu si-pria berwajah emo, Jeon Wonwoo.

"Kau harus segera sembuh Kwon! Jika kaki mu tak sembuh-sembuh, kompetisi kita akan gagal" salah satu anggota klub tari(yang kebetulan ikut berkumpul) itu memaksa, Jun.

"Kau sepertinya lebih mementingkan tentang kompetisinya Jun, dibanding kaki nya", yang berkata seperti itu adalah Hong Jisoo. Jun mendelik tak suka akan sindiran itu.

"Tapi sepertinya sudah, kulihat tadi kau cukup kuat untuk mengangkat Jihoon", jawab si-anak serba bisa, yaitu Kim Mingyu.

"Ah, benar aku lupa. Apa kaki mu sudah sembuh? Apa kakinya sudah baikan?", tanya Jihoon, dan menarik kaki Soonyoung secara paksa agar dia bisa melihatnya.

"YAKK! AUW, aku sudah lumayan baik Jihoonie, tapi jika kau menariknya seperti itu tentu saja terasa sakit", ucap Soonyoung kemudian, membuat Jihoon melepasnya dengan tiba-tiba dan keras juga.

"AKKH, LEE JIHOON! KALAU KAU KESAL, KAU TAK PERLU MARAH PADA KAKIKU SEPERTI ITU!"

"Hehe, maafkan aku Soonyoungie. Aku hanya kaget karena kau berteriak".

Meskipun sahabat dekat yang sangat dekat, terkadang mereka juga bisa bermusuhan seperti seekor kucing dan anjing yang suka kejar-kejaran karena hal yang tak begitu penting, bahkan yang tak ada kepetingan sekalipun. Lihat saja sekarang mereka sedang kejar-kejaran mengelilingi lapangan sepak bola.

"Sepertinya kau benar Mingyu, Soonyoung sudah sembuh"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Note:

Bukan maksud Ji untuk menganggurkan ff 'Why Child?' pasti bakal dilanjut kok, hanya saja ide tak boleh di sia-sia kan? Lagi pula, terinspirasi sama wajah-wajah polosnya SoonHoon, tapi Ji rasa mereka tak sepolos(?) itu. Ini ff pastinya tak akan sepanjang ff Ji yang itu, jadi bakalan pendek-pendek mungkin sekitar chapter ini? Atau malah lebih pendek lagi? Makasih sudah membacanya.


	2. Chapter 2 -Sembuh-

Innocent Love

~KimJi17CARAT Present~

SoonHoon and Others

'Kwon Soonyoung dan Lee Jihoon, orang-orang tahu betapa dekatnya mereka. Bahkan mereka selalu membuat orang-orang salah paham. Sayangnya mereka berdua terlalu polos atau mungkin bodoh untuk mengetahui hal itu.'

.

.

.

Happy Reading

Wonwoo itu cuek, banget malahan sampai ga begitu mikirin apa yang terjadi diluar sana, bahkan pacarnya aja kayanya ga pernah begitu dia pikirin (karna selalu tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam pikirannya). Wonwoo itu orang nya ga begitu pedulian ga suka ngurusin orang lain, tapi kalau temanya minta tolong yah dia harus mau nolongin kan temen kalo orang lain sih dia ga mau. Tapi, kalau begini kayanya bukan hanya si-cuek Wonwoo doing yang kesal, kayanya orang lain pun juga.

"OYY JEON WONWOO! BAWAIN PERBAN DI KOTAK P3K DI RUANG TENGAH!"

"JEON, BIKIN TEH PANAS YAH TENGGOROKAN KERING NIH!"

"WONWOO SEKALIAN BUAH YANG DIKASIH JUNGHAN JUGA!"

"JEON! WOY WON! WONWOO! KAMU MASIH BERNAPAS KAH?"

Lama-lama Wonwoo kesal juga lah, dia kan kesini disuruh buat jagain orang yang lagi sakit bukan malah jadi pembantu dadakan.

"KWON SOONYOUNG! JANGAN NYURUH AKU INI-ITU TERUS. AKU TAHU KAKI MU ITU HARUS SEGERA SEMBUH SEBELUM MINGGU DEPAN, KARENA ACARA KOMPETISIMU ITU. TAPI, BUKAN BERARTI AKU HARUS MENJADI PENGGANTI KAKI MU JUGA KWON!", sepertinya urat sabar Wonwoo terputus, dia mengeluarkan unek-uneknya semuanya, sampai burung tetangganya Soonyoung terbang(?).

"Oh, maafkan aku Wonwooie. Jihoonie kan sedang sibuk dengan kegiatannya, jadi hanya kau yang bisa ku mintai tolong, aku minta maaf", Soonyoung menatapnya dengan tatapan bersalah, kan Wonwoo jadi ga tega.

Wonwoo menghembuskan napas kasar, dia tahu hari ini dia tak memiliki kegiatan apapun lagi, dan tak ada salahnya kan membantu orang yang kaki nya sedang mengalami cedera itu seperti Soonyoung ini.

"Ck, seharusnya kau tak perlu kejar-kejaran dengan Jihoon kemarin sore dilapangan Kwon, padahal kakimu itu belum sembuh total", Wonwoo akhirnya membantu Soonyoung kembali dan membawakan pesanan teh hangat tadi.

"Nah gitu dong, kau kan sahabat terbaikku Won. Jadi, bisakah kau kembali ke ruang tengah untuk membawakanku obat pereda nyeri?", tanya Soonyoung dengan tatapan innocent-nya itu, berharap Wonwoo luluh lagi.

…(Hening)

"YAKK KWON SOONYOUNG AKU BUKAN PEMBANTUMU!"

BRAKK

BRUSH

"HUWAAA PANAS! PANAS! BIASA AJA KALI WON! GA USAH NGENA KAKI!".

.

.

.

Jihoon menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mendengar kebodohan yang dilakukan sahabatnya itu. Dia mengoleskan obat pereda nyeri pada kaki Soonyoung yang sedikit melepuh itu dan meniupnya dengan perlahan.

"Sudah kukatakan jangan banyak menyuruh Wonwoo jika kau ingin kaki mu ini segera sembuh Soonyoungie, bahkan sekarang mungkin kakimu malah lebih parah".

Soonyoung meringis kecil ketika dia merasakan tangan mungil itu menepuk pelan kakinya yang sedang sangat kesakitan.

"Mau bagaimana lagi Jihoonie, orang yang tidak memiliki kegiatan lain setelah sepulang sekolah hanya Wonwoo saja, yang lainnya sibuk klub dan eskul ini-itu. Ya sudah aku memintanya datang saj-AWW", Soonyoung kembali meringis ketika lenganya mendapatkan cubitan sedikit keras dari Jihoon yang sedang menatapnya kesal dan tajam (kejam).

"Bukan berarti kau menjadikan dia pembantumu kan?".

Soonyoung hanya merengut kesal mendengar sahabatnya menggerutu, dia tak menjadikan Wonwoo sebagai seorang pembantu, dia hanya meminta Wonwoo untuk menjadi pesuruhnya sebentar, bukan pembantu kan?

Jihoon membereskan kotak P3K yang telah dia gunakan untuk mengobati Soonyoung, dan dengan segera pergi untuk menyimpanya ke tempat asal.

"Apa kakimu sudah mulai baikan?", tanya Jihoon lagi ketika dirinya telah kembali ke kamar Soonyoung.

"Lebih lumayan dari pada tadi sepertinya", jawab Soonyoung dan dirinya mulai berbaring, meluruskan kaki nya.

Jihoon tiba-tiba menaiki kasur Soonyoung dan ikut berbaring di sampingnya.

"Jihoonie!", panggil Soonyoung dan membuat Jihoon menoleh padanya.

"Hmm".

Tiba-tiba tangan Soonyoung memeluk Jihoon seperti menganggap bahwa Jihoon itu guling keasayangannya. Dan Jihoon hanya diam saja, membiarkan sahabatnya itu memeluknya, dia mulai mengusap lengan sahabatnya dengan sangat lembut.

"Segeralah sembuh Soonyoungie, kau tahu kan kompetisi itu tak akan berjalan jika kaki mu masih sakit", ucap Jihoon.

"Aku tahu, jadi untuk itu kau harus membantuku agar kaki ini cepat sembuh".

"Semoga kaki mu segera baikan Sooonyoung-ah"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Note :

Ji mau update dulu sebelum hiatus selama 2 minggu (soalnya mau UTS *malah curhat). Buat yang nungguin ff 'Why Child?' (emang ada/?) kayanya setelah UTS baru dilanjutin maaf *bow. Makasih buat review, fav and follow nya.

 **Balasan review** :

 **reiya zuanfu** : Ji juga setuju kalo muka mereka emang innocent, hehe

 **hyejin96** : kan Jihoon tsundere itu biar greget, makanya Soonyoung suka jailin dia, kk

 **GameSMl** : mereka emang kiyut

 **yayaerma1** : karena kebanyakan moment merekanya kaya friendzone kak(boleh?), haha emang Soonyoung itu muka nya ada unsur tidak polosnya(?) ff Why Child pasti dilanjut ko, tapi bukan sekarang, haha ditunggu aja (terus aja nunggu)

 **Firda473** : ini udah di lanjut, kkk mereka emang polos

 **junghoney17** : ini udah dilanjut

 **Miku Onekawa** : yah mereka masih sahabatan di chapter ini juga/? pastilah bakalan berubah ga enak kalo trus dalam friendzone doang *JiBAVER/?

 **taufikunn9** : mungkin temenya situ itu reinkarnasi dari ff nya Ji ini/?

 **elfishynurul** : kalo langsung end itu rasanya takut ngegantung(?) lucu? semoga aja lah. Pengen meanie, kaynya bakalan dimasukin tapi ga bakalan banyak gapapa? Makasih udah mau baca juga nge review ff yang itu, Ji jadi terharu, hihihi.

Sekali lagi, TERIMA KASIH BUAT PARA READERS.


End file.
